


blossom in the moonlight

by suckhwas



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Consensual Blood Drinking, Frottage, M/M, Vampires, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckhwas/pseuds/suckhwas
Summary: Really, it's a pretty sweet roommate situation. Wooyoung knows he could've gotten stuck with someone far less agreeable to live with.Well, aside from thepossibly a vampirething.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 25
Kudos: 206





	blossom in the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocchipkookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocchipkookie/gifts).



> hi hello i am back with vampires again!!! and i had a little too much fun with formatting on this one :P (so pls have workskins/creator style on)
> 
> this is for chocchipkookie who won my celebratory fic giveaway over on twitter! please enjoy lovely!!!
> 
> warning for (consensual) biting and blood drinking, title from daisy by ashnikko lol
> 
> enjoy!! <3

yeosangie  
  
yeosang  
sang ah  
yeosaaaang  
yeosangiiiiieeeeeeee  
what im in class  
okay so  
hypothetically  
what would you do if you thought your roommate was a vampire  
ok bye  
NO SERIOUSLY  
i thought you said he was nice  
he is!  
he's just kinda strange idk  
he sneaks out in the middle of the night sometimes  
like we've been here barely two weeks and he's done it at least 5 times  
maybe hes getting laid  
i wasn't done oh my god  
i’ve never seen him eat food  
he has all night classes  
and sometimes his eyes look silver for a sec but they’re definitely brown other times  
...  
is that it  
ugh you just don't get the VIBES this guy has  
seriously come over and you'll see  
it's just his energy  
his energy  
and his velvet shirts  
...  
ok  
sure  
yeosang i'm being serious ㅠㅠ  
ok ok  
well  
if i thought my roommate was a vampire  
i guess i would leave out garlic or a crucifix or something and see if it bothers him  
or i would just MIND MY BUSINESS WOOYOUNG DONT U HAVE CLASSES TO WORRY ABOUT  
wait that's actually a good idea  
i think i have a cross necklace somewhere??  
thanks sang i'll buy you lunch soon!  
oh for fucks sake  
  
  


  


Wooyoung watches his roommate from over the top edge of his laptop screen. He’s perfectly nice, courteous and kind of unrealistically handsome, but Wooyoung’s gotten weird vibes from him since they moved in and met for the first time—the joys of forgetting to register early and getting stuck with a random roommate. He’s not _doing_ anything suspicious, not right now at least, but he snuck out in the middle of the night again last night.

“Hey, Seonghwa,” Wooyoung calls out to him, “I’m gonna order food, want something?”

“No, I’m good, thank you,” Seonghwa says, slightly stilted but miles less awkward than he was when they first moved in. He’s at his desk, meticulously highlighting his planner. 

“Suit yourself,” Wooyoung says, shrugging. He orders the most garlicky thing he can find on the menu from his favorite hole-in-the-wall campus establishment—spicy fried chicken in garlic sauce—asks for extra garlic, _and_ opts for a side of pickled garlic. 

It’s… fragrant, to say the least, once it’s delivered some half hour later. Wooyoung almost feels bad bringing it into the tiny shared room that somehow counts as a two-person dorm, _almost_ —but it’s for the greater good. Or something like that.

“Sure you don’t want any?” Wooyoung asks, holding out a tantalizingly sauce-dripping chicken wing in Seonghwa’s direction.

He carefully scrutinizes Seonghwa’s expression for any trace of repulsion, or allergic reaction, or whatever it is vampires should feel in the face of garlic. Seonghwa’s face is neutral though, polite even, as he declines. The most Wooyoung gets from him is a wincing smile on his handsome face and a gentle _No, thanks_ , when Wooyoung waves a massive clove of pickled garlic pinched in his chopsticks in Seonghwa’s direction.

He flinches when Wooyoung crunches down on it himself, but that might just be because Wooyoung is chewing with his mouth open.

  


* * *

  


Garlic seems to be a bust.

Wooyoung even leaves the takeout containers in the tiny trash can in their shared room instead of taking it out to the hallway trash like a more considerate roommate, in the hopes that the smell lingering for a few days would reveal something. But it’s a wash, Seonghwa ends up taking out the trash himself the very next morning.

His next strategy is the more obvious route. He’s never seen Seonghwa outside, or even leave the building, during the day. Wooyoung only ever sees him in their room or studying in one of the common spaces in the dormitory, only leaving for his classes in the evening. Unless Seonghwa’s schedule somehow fits perfectly within the times Wooyoung is out of the dorm, he’s pretty sure Seonghwa doesn’t go outside in the daylight hours.

They usually keep their blinds drawn in their room too, more in an effort to help the rickety air conditioning keep the place at a reasonable temperature than anything else, but today Wooyoung creeps out of bed right at sunrise to fling them open and flood their room with morning sunlight. 

Seonghwa is still asleep, buried in his blankets and not reacting at all. Wooyoung gets back into his own bed, waiting for Seonghwa to eventually move and uncover part of himself. He stays awake to watch—he’s read conflicting things about whether vampires are just allergic to sunlight, or if it's legitimately dangerous, and he’d rather not kill his roommate. He _is_ nice, Wooyoung likes having him around. So he stays at the ready to jump up and close the blinds in an emergency.

After an hour of nothing and Wooyoung killing time on his phone, Seonghwa finally stirs. He turns onto his back, shifting his blankets off slightly and exposing his face and upper chest to the sun. Wooyoung watches carefully for the appearance of hives or burns, or even peeling skin, but there’s nothing. Seonghwa’s skin looks just as flawless as usual.

Wooyoung sighs, settling back down in his own sheets and regretting his interrupted sleep, only to be immediately startled by Seonghwa waking up. Wooyoung stays still, pretending to still be asleep as Seonghwa crosses the room towards the windows. Seonghwa’s skin isn’t burning but he looks absolutely exhausted, weary and more rumpled than Wooyoung has ever seen as he gets closer to the light. It’s strange to see that expression on such a handsome face. He finally closes the blinds with a quiet sigh and the room is dark once more. 

It’s hard to see too much after that. By the time Wooyoung’s eyes adjust, Seonghwa is climbing back into bed, his eyes clear and looking as radiantly attractive as ever, as if he managed a full night of sleep in the short trip to the window and back.

It’s… odd, and Wooyoung thinks it might possibly be a point in the “roommate is a vampire” column, but he’s not quite sure what it proves. He’s too tired to think about it much more, and goes back to sleep.

  


* * *

  


Possible vampirism notwithstanding—Seonghwa is a pretty good roommate.

Conversation is easy, though that's not a huge surprise. Seonghwa opens up nicely to Wooyoung's small talk and questions about his classes or the little figures he builds that line his desk. Falling into the typical gentle teasing he aims at his friends is quick, and Seonghwa flusters wonderfully.

He's good looking too, which is obviously not a requirement of being a decent roommate but Wooyoung thinks if Seonghwa was just some random guy in one of his classes he would probably try to shoot his shot. Learning how much of a dork he is first hand—including the way he names all of the plushes that take residence on his bookshelf—doesn't really dull that.

He’s also clean, to a borderline annoying degree, though Wooyoung supposes that’s better than the opposite. Their floors are always sparkling, surfaces free of dust, and the gentle scent of clean laundry pervades the small room. If that’s what Seonghwa gets up to in the daylight hours he spends inside, then Wooyoung almost wishes he'd lived with a vampire earlier.

“Wooyoung,” Seonghwa says. He suddenly appears behind Wooyoung with a... dare he say _inhuman_ silence, startling Wooyoung at his desk. “Will you take out the trash?”

Wooyoung glances from his laptop to the barely half full bin that marks the midpoint of their shared space. “Why?”

"I asked yesterday," Seonghwa says, and the pout on his handsome face really takes away from the whole possibly-a-creature-of-the-night situation. "It makes the room smell stale."

Wooyoung cranes his neck back, the top of his head pressing into Seonghwa's stomach where he still stands behind Wooyoung's chair. "Seong _hwa_ ," Two can play at this pouting game, "I'm _really_ busy right now." He gestures vaguely at his laptop.

Seonghwa stares at him for a moment, almost eerie since his face is upside-down from Wooyoung's perspective. But his hard look barely lasts a moment before he breaks.

"You'll do it next time though, right Wooyoungie?"

Wooyoung smiles, delighting in the way Seonghwa can't help his own smile in response. "Yeah, yeah, next time."

Seonghwa pats the top of Wooyoung's head, ruffling his hair before moving to take out the trash himself.

And that's another nice thing—Wooyoung wouldn't call them close friends, but they've fallen into a casual pattern of touchiness that Wooyoung appreciates. And Seonghwa rarely complains at Wooyoung's occasional invasions of his personal space. That is to say: he does complain, for about half a second, before acquiescing to Wooyoung anyways.

Really, it's a pretty sweet roommate situation. Wooyoung knows he could've gotten stuck with someone far less agreeable to live with.

Well, aside from the _possibly a vampire_ thing.

  


* * *

  


yeosangie  
  
ugh  
nothing is working  
maybe you should take that as a sign to stop harassing your roommate  
he was really nice when i met him  
dude whose side are you on???  
...  
anyways i spilled a bunch of thumbtacks on the ground and he just swept them up  
so that was a fail  
wait what  
i literally dont know what you were expecting  
i thought he would feel compelled to count them  
dude  
what  
like the vampire puppet that likes to count on sesame street?  
this is ur scientific research  
i did not just spend 4 hours in the library researching vampire legends for you to disrespect me like this  
arithmomania is in a bunch of folktales you dick  
like they would leave piles of grain and stuff by vampires and they would get stuck there counting it  
...  
okay  
listen are u playing league with us tonight or what  
ugh  
yeah i'll hop on vc in 20  
  
  


  


* * *

  


He tries a bible next.

He rents one during his stint at the library, carting the heavy tome back to the dorm and picking the perfect moment when the room is empty to leave it casually on his desk. When Seonghwa returns from his class later that evening, he puts his plan into action.

“Can you pass me that book on my desk?” Wooyoung calls from where he’s perched on his bed, smiling at the way Seonghwa doesn’t even question his request, wordlessly moving to do it. 

Wooyoung watches carefully as Seonghwa picks up the bible, but… there’s nothing. Seonghwa doesn’t hiss with pain coming into contact with something holy, his skin doesn’t seem to burn or even turn red with irritation. He doesn’t even _wince_ , just kindly hands over the book before moving back to his own side of the room.

Wooyoung drops the book to his bed frustratedly. His tests are getting him nowhere, and his curiosity is killing him.

“Hey, Seonghwa,” he says, waiting until he has Seonghwa’s full attention to continue. “Are you a vampire?”

Seonghwa freezes, staring back at Wooyoung for a painfully, terribly long moment, too unlike his unamused stares at Wooyoung’s teasing or even the face he makes when he’s legitimately annoyed. It’s a completely different kind of blank that even manages to make Wooyoung feel a little on edge. Seonghwa’s face eventually contorts with something strange that Wooyoung can’t quite decipher, before his shoulders finally drop their tension and he sighs. 

“Yes.”

“Wait,” Wooyoung says, holding his hands up and taking a moment to process. He wasn’t expecting it to be so easy. “Are you screwing with me?”

Seonghwa gives him a look somewhere between exasperation and disbelief. “ _You_ asked!”

“Well _yeah_ , but I didn’t think you would just say it!” Wooyoung says.

“I don’t know why I did,” Seonghwa says, shaking his head morosely. “Just… you won’t tell anyone, right?”

“I’m not sure I even believe you yet,” Wooyoung says. This all seems… too easy. “You should prove it to me.”

Seonghwa sighs, beleaguered, before baring his teeth with an expression that looks more uncomfortable than ferocious. His teeth look normal, maybe annoyingly perfect and straight white. Wooyoung isn’t sure what he’s looking at, until in the time between blinks, Seonghwa’s canines have suddenly lengthened and grown to sharp points. His eyes flash silver instead of brown for a moment, before another blink and his features are back to normal.

Wooyoung springs up out of his bed to stand in front of Seonghwa. He’s not scared, certainly not of his naggy roommate even if he is a vampire, but feels energized with the rush of being _right_.

“Woah! Show me again,” Wooyoung says, grabbing Seonghwa’s chin to tilt his face down for a better viewing angle.

Seonghwa rolls his eyes, even as a slight flush appears high on his cheekbones. In another blink, Seonghwa’s canines grow to sharp points again. Wooyoung runs the tip of his finger down the length of one long pointed tooth to confirm that _yes_ , they are definitely real and not some strange trick of the light.

“ _Blugh_ —” Seonghwa rears back, dislodging Wooyoung’s hand from his mouth. In an instant, the fangs are gone once more. “When’s the last time you’ve washed your hands!”

Seonghwa doesn’t look nearly as peeved as he’s pretending to be, so Wooyoung laughs.

“Wow, I can’t believe you actually are a vampire,” Wooyoung says. “I was _right_.”

“Might I ask how you realized?”

“Vibes, mostly,” Wooyoung says, which results in a delightfully dumbstruck look on Seonghwa’s face. “I mean, I never saw you drink blood or anything but your habits are kinda weird, dude. I kept trying to figure it out but I never saw anything definitive, it was driving me crazy.”

Seonghwa grimaces. “Well… now you know. I would appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone.”

“Secret’s safe with me,” Wooyoung says. It’ll be hard not to tell Yeosang, for the sole purpose of being able to gloat about being right all along, but Seonghwa looks so solemn that Wooyoung wouldn’t want to betray his trust.

“So,” Wooyoung starts, once he’s moved out of Seonghwa’s space and sat back on his own bed. “Do you drink blood?”

Seonghwa sputters for a moment on nothing, having thought the conversation was over. “…Yeah. That’s like… that’s what vampires _do_ , Wooyoung.”

“Do you kill people?”

“ _No_ , god, I don’t kill people,” Seonghwa says, tone chiding. 

“Just checking.” Wooyoung shrugs. A pause. “Does biting people hurt them?”

Seonghwa shifts uncomfortably on his feet. “Well... it’s a bite. It doesn’t feel like a tickle. But it heals over right away because of an enzyme in our saliva? So there’s no permanent damage.”

“Weird.” 

Wooyoung watches Seonghwa go back to his desk, pulling things out of his backpack and arranging them on the table to presumably get some work done. He thinks about those teeth, sharp like an animal’s, but hiding in Seonghwa’s sweet mouth. 

_It doesn’t feel like a tickle._

Well, Wooyoung can be the judge of that. 

“Do you wanna bite me?”

“ _What_?” Seonghwa says, the word slightly jumbled with the sudden reappearance of his fangs. His face contorts with embarrassment, and he quickly covers his mouth with a hand before continuing, slightly muffled, “What do you mean?”

“Like, do you want to bite me right now?” Wooyoung waves his arm out, presenting his unmarred flesh, warm with the blood pumping underneath his skin. “I wanna know what it feels like.”

“Wooyoung…”

“I’m serious! And I’ll stop bothering you about the vampire stuff,” Wooyoung says, giving a noncommittal shrug.

Seonghwa sighs, that same sound he makes when Wooyoung bothers him but he’s giving in anyways, so Wooyoung is pretty sure they’re getting somewhere good. He drops his books, making his way to Wooyoung’s side of the room, standing in front of where Wooyoung sits with his legs hanging off the bed. 

“Wooyoung… you seriously want me to do this?” Seonghwa asks, meeting Wooyoung’s eyes very seriously with his own.

Wooyoung nods, resolute. “Yeah. You said it heals over quick, right? So don’t worry!”

Seonghwa eyes him skeptically, clearly unnerved with how flippantly Wooyoung is acting about this. After a long moment, he finally moves closer. “Alright.”

He gently takes Wooyoung’s arm, bringing it up towards his face as he leans down. Wooyoung can feel Seonghwa’s breath on his skin for a moment before he feels the wet of Seonghwa’s mouth, and then… _pain_. Stinging, shooting pain, deeper than any surface level abrasion or accidental nick on something sharp. It subsides slightly when Seonghwa pulls off to lick up the blood on the wound, but it still _hurts_. Wooyoung inhales a hissed breath of air. 

Seonghwa pulls away completely a short moment later. It’s like he barely drank anything, just cleaned up the blood that spilled with the bite. Wooyoung watches two identical punctures on his arm close up before his eyes. It leaves a tiny wound, pink like new skin that looks like it’ll heal over completely in less than a day.

“ _Ow_ , what the fuck,” Wooyoung rubs at his arm, the pain quickly dissipating into a lingering soreness not unlike after a vaccination, or maybe an overenthusiastic hickey. “That hurt.”

Seonghwa waves his hands helplessly. “I don’t know what you were expecting!”

“I… I dunno.” Thoughts of his research flood back: folktales he’d found, borderline erotica describing the euphoric pleasure a vampire bite provides. He tries to banish it from his mind. “I thought it was supposed to feel kinda good.”

“It’s… a bite, Wooyoung.”

“Now I know I guess.” Wooyoung shrugs. His curiosity is somewhat sated, at least until he can think up another question that he knows Seonghwa would answer for him. 

Seonghwa licking the remaining blood off of his lips draws Wooyoung’s attention back to his face. His eyes are still silver instead of his normal brown, almost eerie even though his irises are barely visible with how wide his pupils have blown. His fangs haven’t retracted either, still slightly visible past his lips.

Wooyoung squints at him. “Are you hungry or something?”

Seonghwa coughs. “Um. It’s been... a few days.”

“Since you last sucked someone’s blood?”

Seonghwa levels Wooyoung with a _look_ , despite the rest of his body language reading as uncomfortable. “No, I buy animal blood at a butcher. I’m not very used to drinking from a person.”

“Oh,” Wooyoung says, curiosity piqued once more. “Do I taste good?”

“ _Wooyoung_ ,” Seonghwa says, trying to chide but it comes out more like a whine.

Wooyoung laughs. “Seriously! Do I taste better than a cow or what?”

Seonghwa shoves at Wooyoung’s shoulder, but Wooyoung just nudges him back.

“Drinking from a person is better,” Seonghwa finally says, like it pains him. “Is that all?”

That’s not _exactly_ what Wooyoung wanted to hear, but he’ll take it, so he shrugs. He can’t stop staring at Seonghwa’s fangs, yet to return to normal.

“Well,” Wooyoung says, trying for nonchalance and throwing all caution to the wind, “If you’re hungry… and it’s _better_ , then you can drink from me.”

“I…” Seonghwa trails off, watching Wooyoung’s expression for a long moment as if he’s expecting Wooyoung to say that it’s a joke, but he doesn’t. “What?”

“Well, you just said you haven’t eaten in a while, and the bite didn’t really hurt that bad,” Wooyoung says, which is kind of a lie but he can’t deny wanting to feel those teeth on him again, even when he knows it’s painful. “It’s not gonna kill me, right?”

“No!” Seonghwa is quick to reassure, “Of course not. I just don’t understand.”

“We’re friends, aren’t we? This is like… me buying you lunch.”

Seonghwa shakes his head. “I really don’t think it is.”

Wooyoung throws his hands up. “I’m just saying! If you want to, you can. If you don’t, no pressure, go suck a cow or whatever it is.”

“It’s pig…” Seonghwa says weakly, which only earns him an eyeroll. “I mean… you’re one-hundred-precent sure? Truly?”

“Yeah, seriously,” Wooyoung says, even as the tiniest hint of nerves start to creep up his spine now that Seonghwa seems to be considering it. Still, he doesn’t feel even remotely close to backing down. “I can take it.”

Seonghwa sighs at him, but steps closer anyways, and Wooyoung is nearly buzzing with anticipation. “Okay. If you’re sure… just tell me if it hurts too much or anything at all. I’ll stop right away.”

“I’ll be fine,” Wooyoung says, waving a hand dismissively. “Oh, should I just…” He gestures at the collar of his shirt before stripping the garment off entirely. “There we go. ”

“Um,” Seonghwa just stares at him for a moment, before finally kicking into gear. He moves closer, standing between Wooyoung’s knees where Wooyoung sits on the edge of his bed, placing a hand on his shoulder and leaning in towards his neck. “You’re still sure?”

Wooyoung rolls his eyes. “I haven’t changed my mind from when you asked thirty seconds ago, no.”

He can hear the exasperation in Seonghwa’s sigh, which makes him smile. “Alright.”

This time, Wooyoung knows what to expect and braces himself. The feeling of Seonghwa’s mouth on his neck almost makes him flinch, but he keeps still, squeezing his eyes closed when Seonghwa’s teeth break skin at the junction of Wooyoung’s shoulder and neck.

The pain wrings a gasp out of him, and he grabs at Seonghwa’s shoulders on instinct, probably squeezing too tight to be comfortable. The initial stinging pain is over quickly though, replaced with a dull throbbing at the wound as Seonghwa starts drinking from him. Wooyoung keeps his breathing as steady as possible through it.

“It’s not… so bad…” Wooyoung says, though he knows his heavy breaths are probably betraying otherwise. Seonghwa makes a muffled noise in response.

It really _isn’t_ so bad, though. As Seonghwa continues to drink, the pain easily fades to background noise. Wooyoung lets his hands drift from Seonghwa’s shoulders closer to his neck, moving up to slide through Seonghwa’s hair, distracting himself running his hands through the soft strands. It’s not too much worse than donating blood, Wooyoung figures, except the nurse is incredibly attractive and holding you. Definitely not worse. Wooyoung’s mind wanders, noting how soft Seonghwa’s shirt is, how nice he smells. _Does he wear cologne?_ So he doesn’t really mind the pain, even when he feels Seonghwa’s teeth reopen the wound to keep his skin from healing over before he’s done drinking.

Wooyoung is almost disappointed when Seonghwa finally pulls away, dislodging the hands in his hair, though the feeling is quickly dampened as Wooyoung takes in Seonghwa’s appearance.

If Wooyoung were weaker willed, the sight of his roommate like this might scare him. There’s blood, _Wooyoung’s blood_ , smeared across Seonghwa’s mouth and chin, threatening to drip onto his shirt. Seonghwa is a messy eater, apparently. Really, he looks… almost drunk on it, pupils blown wide and his irises a striking silver as he pants for breath, seemingly overwhelmed.

“Are you usually this messy?” Wooyoung asks. 

He reaches out to drag his fingers through the blood on Seonghwa’s chin, and the thought that he should perhaps be a bit grossed out briefly flashes through his mind. He ignores it and brings his fingers to Seonghwa’s mouth, that dangerous mouth, and smiles when Seonghwa accepts them easily. The feeling of Seonghwa’s tongue carefully cleaning the blood from his fingers makes Wooyoung shiver.

He pulls his fingers free with a wet _pop_ a moment later, and they’re left staring at each other, Seonghwa still _far_ into Wooyoung’s personal space as he slowly comes back to himself.

“Not used to drinking from humans,” Seonghwa finally explains.

“Uh-huh,” Wooyoung says, too busy watching Seonghwa lick the remaining blood from his mouth. He feels himself being drawn forward, leaning in towards Seonghwa’s lips, freshly wet with saliva and pretty pink. 

Wooyoung would like to blame the lightheadedness from blood loss for the way he leans in even closer, capturing Seonghwa’s lips with his own in a wet kiss. 

Seonghwa is still, unresponsive for a horrible moment. But before Wooyoung can pull away to wallow in regret, Seonghwa finally kisses back, just as feverishly as Wooyoung himself feels. He tastes a bit like blood, but Wooyoung can’t bring himself to feel bothered by it, too caught up with how _good_ it feels. He throws his arms around Seonghwa’s shoulders and pulls him in closer.

Seonghwa’s hands move to settle on Wooyoung’s bare waist, fingers pressing into his skin in a way that betrays more urgency than Wooyoung realized. Maybe there’s something to all those folktales he read, or so it seems as Wooyoung feels fire in his veins as he clings tighter to Seonghwa’s shoulders. He can still feel the distant throbbing of pain at his neck, where Seonghwa’s bite is probably little more than a bruise now, but it does nothing to dull the way he feels dizzy with a sudden rush of arousal.

“ _Ow_ ,” Wooyoung has to pull away after getting a little too adventurous with his tongue and pricking it on Seonghwa’s tooth. 

“Sorry,” Seonghwa says. He’s flushed, sweat beading at his hairline and Wooyoung delights in having gotten him like this despite being much in the same state.

“Can’t you, uh, put them away again?” Wooyoung says, gesturing vaguely at his own mouth. He’s perhaps a bit eager to continue what they had started, rationality of fooling around with one’s roommate to be considered at a later date. “I’d like to keep making out, not gonna lie.”

“Um,” Seonghwa says, “I can’t really make them go away right now.”

“Still hungry?”

“Ah, no, not quite—”

“Horny? Do your fangs pop when you get turned on?”

Seonghwa slaps a hand over his face. “Wooyoung, _please_.”

Wooyoung can’t help laughing, though he pulls Seonghwa closer anyways. “Be careful, then.”

Seonghwa agrees, going easily into Wooyoung’s hold and kissing him again. He sucks on Wooyoung’s tongue, tasting the small bit of blood they accidentally drew, making Wooyoung whine. That seems to encourage Seonghwa more, and he urges Wooyoung further back on the bed and climbs up himself to settle between Wooyoung’s thighs.

After a brief moment of getting settled—Wooyoung briefly breaking the kiss to move the forgotten bible away from digging into his back—he ends up stretched out on his shitty dorm mattress under Seonghwa. Wooyoung never thought he would end up like this with his hot roommate of all people, his hot _vampire_ roommate, but he’s not complaining. Far from it, in fact, when Seonghwa’s hand slides down his side to grab firmly at Wooyoung’s thigh, hiking it over his hip. Like this, it’s easy to press up against Seonghwa, use that leverage to grind against him harder. 

"You're so gorgeous," Seonghwa mumbles breathily against Wooyoung's neck, and Wooyoung preens at the compliment. Seonghwa’s nose ends up pressing against the still-healing bite on Wooyoung’s neck and pulls a groan from him, Wooyoung’s hands find Seonghwa’s hair and tug him into another kiss in response. 

Their shitty air conditioning unit can’t keep up with how much Wooyoung feels like he’s burning, his skin aflame everywhere Seonghwa touches him as their movements grow more frantic. Their kisses grow sloppier until Wooyoung pulls away, concerned for the safety of his tongue, and just pants against Seonghwa’s neck instead. Seonghwa is considerate, despite their shared urgency—perceptive of Wooyoung’s reactions and adjusting the press of their hips together accordingly.

Wooyoung ignores that it’s kind of stupid to get off like this, not even bothering to take off their pants as if they’re not adults with functioning hands and mouths and lube in their bedside drawers—but this is more than good, especially when it feels as if moving apart to negotiate something else would shatter this strange feverish moment between them.

Wooyoung groans into Seonghwa’s ear when he comes, back arching as he tenses against him, shuddering as he comes down. He’s on the verge of uncomfortably overstimulated when Seonghwa finally follows him over the edge with a hissed breath, dropping his sweaty forehead to Wooyoung’s shoulder.

“It’s not always like that when you eat, is it?” Wooyoung asks, breathless.

Seonghwa snorts. “No.”

After a few minutes of catching their breath, Wooyoung shoves him off, kindly, when Seonghwa’s deadweight on him gets uncomfortable.

Seonghwa’s teeth are back to normal as he rolls onto his back, nose crinkled. “I feel disgusting.”

“Not my favorite to hear first thing after hooking up, but sure,” Wooyoung says, elbowing Seonghwa in the side.

“What— _no_ , it was good, that’s not what I meant—” Seonghwa cuts himself off when he finally notices Wooyoung laughing at him, stress melting off of his face in favor of a petulant frown. “Wooyoung.”

“I feel gross too,” Wooyoung admits. “Lemme up,” He elbows Seonghwa in the side a few more times until he stands, giving Wooyoung room to follow him out of bed. His legs wobble as soon as his feet hit the ground, dizziness making his head spin, and he leans back to brace himself on the bed to avoid falling on his ass. “Woah, shit.”

Seonghwa is fretting at his side immediately. “Oh, you really should’ve eaten something after I drank from you, I’m sorry, I completely forgot...”

Seonghwa nudges him towards sitting back down, but Wooyoung cannot stand another minute wearing his own jizz. He manages to convince Seonghwa he’s steady enough on his feet to at least _clean up_ before bothering with food, thankfully, and he does so as quickly as possible. After, he eyes his own rumpled and sweaty sheets before deciding to climb into Seonghwa’s clean bed instead, burrowing into the scent of freshly laundered bedding.

Seonghwa appears in a fresh pair of pants at his side, halfway through peeling an orange and wearing a guilty expression. “How are you feeling? I probably drank a bit too much from you, I’m sorry.”

Wooyoung stretches his arms above his head, shifting around to get comfortable in Seonghwa’s sheets like he owns the place. “Notes for next time, I guess.”

“Oh,” Seonghwa says, finally sitting on the edge of the bed, his cheeks pinking. “Yeah, of course.”

Wooyoung tugs Seonghwa the rest of the way into bed in lieu of an answer, determined to claim some post-nut cuddles and bother Seonghwa with more questions about his vampirism. As Seonghwa curls back into bed and indulgently feeds him orange slices, Wooyoung thinks this is probably the best roommate situation he could’ve ended up in.

**Author's Note:**

> woooo i hope it was fun to read, i had a good time writing it!
> 
> if you liked this, please comment and leave kudos heheh it brings me much joy and fuels my writing endeavors
> 
> once again this fic is for the lovely chocchipkookie, and while you’re here you should also check out her works too!! her [witchteez series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857205) is amazing :>
> 
> as always you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/himbohwa) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/himbohwa)!


End file.
